


"Then I think it's about time we tried!"

by lbb_st0ries



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bullying, Complete, One Shot, it gets to Jimmy eventually be patient, oc's are just a couple people i made up on the spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbb_st0ries/pseuds/lbb_st0ries
Summary: The new kid at Peach Creek High is faced with trouble in the forms of the school bullies.





	"Then I think it's about time we tried!"

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for a Jimmy Appreciation Month fanfic challenge. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

It was already 6pm, and Peach Creek High School was still alive with students. Some coming out detention, others going to the locker rooms after practice, and the rest of them just about done with club meetings and activities. A group of boys were by water fountain. They were older, all in 11th grade, and were discussing their leader’s recent visit to Room 224.

“I still don’t see what I did wrong”, the middle one, Charlie, said angrily. “All I did was tell the truth, no one likes him! But no, Mrs. Johnson just happened to overhear, and I get sent to detention! That’s the third time this week!” Still reminiscing about recent events, Charlie turned away from his friends, just in time to see the door to the art room open quietly. “Who do we have here”, Charlie asked with a malicious smile. He motioned for his friends to look in that direction, and as soon as they saw a short boy with a green sweater, they grinned widely.

“Oh look”, Charlie said, walking up to the boy. “It’s the vagrant!” The group of boys laughed derogatorily. The green-clad 9th grader sighed.  
“What do you want, Charlie?”  
“What do I want? I want you to stop thinking that you actually belong here. Out of all the places that you and your hobo family migrated to, you just had to come here. Why? Why do you think that people want you here?!”  
“Maybe because he, unlike you, is actually making a positive difference in the school’s environment”, an unknown voice shouted out. From the end of the hallway ran a figure. As they were getting closer, the group could see that the figure was male, another 9th grader, and was quite well dressed with black loafers, khaki pants, and a black blazer. 

“And you are”, asked one of Charlie’s friends.  
“Here to stop you rogues”, the young man replied.  
“Jimmy?”, asked the one in the green.  
“So, Jimmy, huh? Well, Jimmy, just for intruding on-”  
“Intruding? Vagrant? My, aren’t those words a bit big for you?” Jimmy interrupted. “I never knew you were so intelligent! Is that why you skipped your tutoring session yesterday?”  
“How did you know about-”  
“You’re choosing to focus on that instead of the fact that one more failing grade along with one more detention means getting kicked off the football team permanently?” 

Charlie fell silent. He looked at his companions, then at his victim, and finally back at Jimmy, who was giving him a smug smirk the entire time. Swearing under his breath, he said “Come on guys, let’s go. Tired of being here with these losers”. Giving each other confused looks, his friends started walking away from the duo. Soon, they were the only ones in the vicinity.

“Wow...Thank you! Thank you so much! No one’s ever done that for me before! My name is Albert.” the boy in the green sweater said through tears.  
“Hello, Albert, nice to meet you”, Jimmy said, giving Albert a gold-monogrammed handkerchief from his blazer pocket. “Are you okay?”, asked Jimmy worriedly.  
“Yeah, don’t worry, this kind of thing happens a lot…”  
Jimmy frowned in response. “Oh, and by the way”, Albert said.  
“Please don’t tell anyone about this.”  
“But-”  
Albert looked him right in the eyes.  
“Please.”  
“...o...okay”, said Jimmy hesitantly. “...Not even your parents?”  
“I’ll tell them later. I don’t want to talk about it with them right now. I just...need a little time. I need to distract myself.” Jimmy looked sadly at Albert as he thought of ways to cheer him up. Jimmy remembered all the times he felt helpless as a kid. Back then, he had Sarah to protect him. But things changed. They were different now. ‘Maybe not all of them’, Jimmy thought to himself.

“Want to come over to my house? We could paint a still life portrait, if you would like.”  
“Still life? I’ve never really done that before.”  
“Then I think it’s about time we tried!”, Jimmy said with a cheerful smile.  
Smiling back, Albert responded in a grateful voice, “Y’know, I would really like that.”


End file.
